In many cases, when a trouble such as failure, malfunctioning, or auto theft occurs in a work machine such as an agricultural machine, an operator of the work machine calls a service center in charge of the work machine and then, trouble shooting such as repairing starts for the trouble.
In this context, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for supporting the trouble shooting for the trouble occurred in a work machine such as an agricultural machine. The system is configured to identify a management entity based on unique identification information of each work machine, and issue a notification including position information on the work machine together with an email massage corresponding to the input information from the management center and the work machine.